


Good Boy

by fandomfluffandfuck



Series: Learning Curve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Collars, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Implied Bottom Bucky, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Leashes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Slight feminization, Steve Just Gets Really Hot At The Idea Of Having A Collar, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Top Bucky Barnes, Under-negotiated Kink, implied pet play, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Bucky and Steve are new to each other but quickly discovering together how much Steve likes to be pushed (or pulled around) around in the bedroom.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Series: Learning Curve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785688
Comments: 4
Kudos: 183





	Good Boy

Bucky and Steve had met through Nat and Sam a few months ago. Natasha knew Bucky from their shared job with intel at Shield, she did field work all the time while Bucky mostly does that too he also works behind a desk when he really needs to sink his teeth deeper into the given information. Sam knew Steve because they had gone to college together, Steve having been an art major with a football scholarship (Sam had found it fucking hysterical but hadn’t made fun of him for it until they got to know each other thankfully) and Sam being there for sports medicine. They also went to the gym at the same time as each other both in college and now in the true adult world. 

Sam and Natasha knew one another because they had gone from being friends who act more like enemies before fucking out their differences as Bucky had recounted to Steve when they met at a party that was thrown by the couple. Steve had choked and nearly died, Bucky had apologized sincerely but didn’t stop from hiding the chest-melting grin he wore. 

Steve was royally fucked from that moment on with Bucky.

Now, four and a half months into a fan-fucking-tastic relationship they are the “perfect couple” according to their friends (well, mostly Nat but she’s never not had a scary I told you so look so… it makes sense). 

Both of their mutual friends have asked, ney, demanded for the details of their blooming relationship. Most of which they’ve both been fine exposing except for the more intimate details. Both for privacy and for the almost sacred connection they have in the bedroom. See, Steve had inwardly acknowledged his attraction to men but he’d not shared it with anyone (Sam claims he’s been able to tell anyway but that’s besides the point) and with himself he’d never thought far enough to know where he’d fit with a man behind closed doors. 

He had assumed he’d do the fucking because he enjoyed fucking women (he’d had a girlfriend who had stuck one of her toys up his ass and he’d enjoyed himself but he’d liked fucking her better so they hadn’t done it again). However he was wrong. 

Bucky had known he’d liked men and only men since he knew what wanting was and on occasion would switch, he didn’t like bottoming as much as topping, but knew in a heartbeat after meeting Steve he’d do it to make this dreamy man happy. So the first couple of times they’d slept together no one’s dick went inside anyone else, they’d just thrust against each other and had had a wonderful time doing it- thank you very much. 

But eventually, as anyone would when having such an involved new lover, they got curious. Bucky got it up the ass first. Sweating and swearing and groaning while trying to coach Steve through fingering him open even while Steve teasingly said it wasn’t that different from opening a girl up, just less wet, he’d done it. And if Bucky had had to use all his mental strength from cumming at being compared to a woman then Steve didn’t have to know. 

He’d figured it out by the blush Bucky had been sporting eventually anyway.

Steve had thought giving it to Bucky had been good. He’d been wrong.

When Bucky had coaxed Steve (it wasn’t that hard, Steve was intensely curious) to let him open him on his fingers Steve had enjoyed it so much he had literally begged for Bucky’s dick until he had worked himself up to- actual -tears. And had then cum the second Bucky had seated himself fully inside his ass. 

He’d gasp and squirmed, hole spasming around Bucky’s girth when he’d felt the short coarse hair of Bucky’s groin pressed against his ass. 

He had no fucking clue bottoming could feel like that, he’d had no idea anything could feel like that period. That good. God, it was so fucking good. For the next few weeks whenever Steve thought of the way Bucky had felt sliding inside him for the first time he had gotten hard instantly. Which Bucky didn’t know about until he’d mentioned it casually, intending on nothing but talking about their dynamic, when he’d been over and had witnessed Steve melt on the spot. From that point on it was Steve who got it up the ass unless Bucky was in a particular mood.

This afternoon is reminiscent of that night simply for the fact that Bucky has come over, truthfully he’d come over yesterday evening and just hadn’t left yet, and is sitting on Steve’s couch looking gorgeous as usual. 

It’s Saturday and Steve had gotten a call from a gallery. While it’s not unusual for him to work on his art on the weekends it is unusual for people to call him and want to talk about his art on the weekend so he’d excused himself from the early move night they’d been having and go to his studio to take the call. Waving off Bucky’s gentlemanly question of pausing the movie to wait for him while he gets up. 

Now that the call is over Steve is eager to return to Bucky and the couch. Steve loves weekend Bucky, he loves all versions of Bucky but he’s got a particular soft spot for this one: hair mused, lips perpetually slackened, soft clothes that cling and drape in just the right ways, and most importantly the lazy horniness that seems to cloud his every move. Bucky doesn’t really even know he acts that way Steve’s sure, he’s got a theory that’s the state of relaxation that does it to him. Not having to worry about who he’s saving and from what that means he just thinks about what he can do to his relatively new boyfriend. 

The haze of weekend relaxation is the only reason Steve doesn’t jump a foot in the air when Bucky calls out to him when he can see the blond. He knows that deep, unfairly charming, shiver inducing drawl anywhere so Steve stops reaching for his empty glass he was planning on returning to the kitchen and turns.

Bucky’s eyes are dark, sweeping over him without thought. Steve flushes, sometimes he feels like Bucky sees everything he does as arousing in some way. 

His eyes catch Steve’s narrowing in a pulse pounding kind of way and slowly, like dripping honey, spreading his powerful thighs. He jerks his head a little, indicating he wants Steve to step forward so he does. Without thinking. 

Bucky runs his hands down his own thick thighs before pointing at the floor between his legs, Steve melts. Moving before dropping to his knees in a breath of a moment, he faintly registers the loud thunk his knees make. He wonders if he’ll bruise, but he can’t really think about it when Bucky’s looking at him like he’s planning on the best way to eat him alive. 

The man above him chuckles, a low rumbling noise that makes Steve’s toes curl in anticipation, “Goddamn baby, you’re like a fuckin’ puppy. Sheesh.” One of his heavy palms comes down to pet Steve's hair, gripping it softly but firmly and forcing him to look straight up at Bucky’s handsome face. He’s grinning predatorily, Steve gasps reflexively, “bet if I told you to sit you’d do it- just so long as it was on my cock. Maybe I’ll go and get you a collar, huh?” 

Steve’s brain fucking melts and drips out of his ears and nose. He feels his entire body flush hot, blood pulsing and rushing so quickly to his cock he sways on his knees, lightheaded. Bucky’s studying him intently, Steve hears himself make a noise he didn’t know he could. He whimpers. 

Bucky’s response is almost primal, growling deep in his throat. He lifts his hips a little, Steve still can’t think so he sees the movement as an invitation. He leans forward and pants wetly over Bucky’s rapidly swelling erection before mouthing at him through the thin material of his pants. Bucky lets him do it, paying him no mind as he pulls his belt from it’s loops. 

When he sets himself back against the couch there’s an impressively large imprint from Steve’s watering mouth all over the crotch of his pants. He pulls Steve’s head back rougher than he’s dared before. Chuckling darkly at the strangled moan he gets for his trouble.

The motion exposes the entirety of the younger’s throat, it makes Bucky’s breath hitch and then speed up. 

Leaning forward before he can think better of it he wraps the belt around Steve’s neck, carefully latching it and pulling softly. Steve whines again, helpless against his arousal, the sound getting amplified by the way his head is thrown all the way back. 

Bucky leans back keeping the end of the belt in one hand, for a moment he just drinks Steve in. His chest and heavy pecs heaving, not against the makeshift collar around his throat but at the effort it must be taking him to produce all those sweet, high sounds. All of his skin is glowing red and Bucky knows if he could see his boy’s cock it would be even more red. His head has stayed obediently back, the word makes Bucky shiver, and so all he can see is the lax shape of his sinful lips. 

Allowing himself to sink back into the moment Bucky pulls the end of the belt, the leash of the collar, as hard as he thinks Steve will be able to stand it. 

Steve wails high in his throat, sounding an awful lot like those pretty women who were just about to cum that Bucky had seen in straight porn before he switched to gay porn, following where Bucky pulls him his face ends up against his cock again. The expression on his face is otherworldly, worshipful almost. 

Bucky hears that fragile whimper again and feels his hips thrust helplessly up against his leg in a way that elicits and unfairly hot breathy noise.

He pulls the leash again, enthralled by how Steve’s hips move against his calf harshly, like he can’t help it. He’s moaning directly onto Bucky’s cock, and jesus fuck, that shouldn’t feel so nice. 

Bucky gets his other hand back into his hair petting while the other alternates between pulling lightly and harshly on his own belt. Steve’s hips keep grinding forward and his noises get progressively more and move wrecked until he can’t seem to close his mouth or open his eyes and is just drooling directly on Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky opens his own mouth without thinking, hearing his voice a split second before recognizing himself. It’s deep and rough as he growls down to Steve, “good boy” while pulling as rough as he’s got the strength to (at the moment) on the leash. 

Steve wails loudly, sounding utterly wrecked, his hips going wild against the rough material of his pants. 

He stops moving, Bucky is genuinely afraid for a moment that he’s broken Steve. 

Then Steve starts panting again, softer this time, nuzzling into the side of Bucky’s thigh briefly. His eyes flutter open and they’re hazy, glazed heavily. He’s looking at Bucky like he’s a fucking god. He starts roughly- his voice understandably wrecked from his previous almost screams -he speaks dreamily up at Bucky, “hnng, hu- holy shit.” 

Bucky grins slyly, “yeah” he agrees voice still deepened from arousal. 

Steve must pick up on it vaguely because he goes back to that dreamy, worshipful look and ducks his chin shyly beginning to mouth at his bulge again. Soft gaze darting between Bucky’s face and the end of the belt still held in one hand.

Bucky is now the helpless one he realizes faintly, if Steve wants to nuzzle against his dick until he cums then that’s what Bucky’s gonna let him do. He can’t fight Steve or himself right now, his erection is throbbing painfully in his pants but he really doesn’t want to stop staring at Steve.

Steve’s face is still soft, if he hadn’t just cum in his pants from humping Bucky’s leg like a teenager on viagra Bucky would be convinced he was trapped perfectly on the edge of release. 

Eventually and after an involuntary upward thrust of Bucky’s hips Steve starts moving with a mission, not just the trembly little movements that he can’t seem to finish, he brings those big hands up to paw at Bucky’s fly. A frustrated whine leaks out of his boy when his hands don’t work fast enough. 

The older hushes him, pushing his hands over and onto his own thighs for purchase, taking his cock out impatiently. Steve’s still shaking hands squeeze his thighs as he dives forward, getting the head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth before he can even take his hands off of his cock.

The blond moans around his cock like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, Bucky’s head falls backward with a long drawn out groan. God, his mouth is something else. 

Steve’s still relatively new to sucking cock but, fuck, if he isn’t a natural. He’s eager as ever, sloppily hollowing his cheeks as he tries to sink down. Delicious vibrations caused by Steve’s impatience makes Bucky’s jaw drop, he struggles to breathe for a couple of seconds but when he does he looks down. 

Steve is apparently trying to choke himself on his cock, attempting to slide his head as far forward as possible before he gags too hard. He looks hungry. Bucky shivers and swears loudly. 

Honestly about ready to cum just from Steve’s sloppy cock-drunk blow job Bucky cuts him slack, reaching for the end of the belt again. Steve moans enthusiastically around his mouthful, opening his watery eyes at the perfect time. 

Bucky pulls once. Twice.

He cums, he hadn’t even felt it creep up on him. Just crack down the back of his spine in hot white euphoria. Steve’s molten hot, wet, tight throat opens up around his cock when he pulls on the leather. Letting Bucky get a taste for what it’d be like to throat fuck his boy. He doesn’t even choke, just goes limp under the possessive tug. 

His toes curl and cramp painfully adding to the tsunami of pleasure he’s drowning in, his head was watching Steve but he’s sure it’s been thrown back without care now. He half hears his own moans half full of wordless nonsense and half of attempts at saying Steve’s name. 

He finds himself almost whining at the sensation of Steve’s still tight mouth over his cock when he comes back to Earth. Steve pulls back slowly with a wet pop, savoring the experience almost. His chest is heaving, he’s melted into the couch, sticky with sweat not cum meaning Steve swallowed... and god fucking bless Steve who’s still on his knees between Bucky’s legs. 

Bucky puts a hand out without really knowing where he’s gonna put it until Steve twists so it lands on top of his head. Bucky strokes his hair in thanks, finding some deep fucking energy store to croak out an ‘are you okay’. 

Steve giggles immediately.

Bucky looks down, grinning but furrowing his brows in confusion. 

Steve’s eyes are still glassy and his head is leaning into Bucky’s thigh like it’s the best pillow in the world. There’s still some cum painting the sides of his mouth with a little dripping on his chin, he doesn’t seem to notice it. He looks up, not really looking Bucky in the eyes but instead letting his gaze wander all over him. He smiles softly, similar to the way he does in his sleep, nodding eventually.

Bucky’s sure he’s now the one who’s looking worshipful. 

He keeps petting Steve’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited the same day it was uploaded (6/10/20), I didn't like the ending and changed it about 8 hours after uploading originally.


End file.
